Kjelle
, Degel |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Human |birthday =September 29 |relatives =Sully (Mother) |game =Fire Emblem Awakening Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Paralogue 8: A Duel Disgraced |class =Knight |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Megumi Yamato English Stephanie Sheh }} Kjelle is a playable character in Fire Emblem Awakening and the daughter of Sully. If Sully marries Chrom then Kjelle will be Lucina's sister, if Sully marries Robin, then Kjelle will be Morgan's sister. Otherwise she will be an only child. Profile Kjelle was trained by her mother in the art of fighting. Sully was a particularly tough teacher even on her daughter. Kjelle wanted to learn how to ride a horse like Sully, but after several failed attempts, Sully eventually deemed her "not cut out for it". Kjelle felt that she meant that she was inadequate to fight on horseback. Kjelle instead found comfort in heavy Knight armor, seeing as her protection and her constant "companion". Like the other children from the future, Kjelle lost both of her parents to the Risen. She received Sully's wedding ring and continues to wear it in her memory. Kjelle joined Lucina and the others to return to the past to prevent the ruinous future. After returning to the past, Kjelle met a man in Ferox and began training under him, building a friendship with him and his wife. In Kjelle's Paralogue, A Duel Disgraced, Kjelle witnesses the death of her teacher by the hands of Cassius. Kjelle's teacher lost because Cassius had taken a girl hostage, forcing him to drop his weapon to spare the girl, at the cost of his own life. Against his wife's protests, Kjelle vows to avenge him in a duel. However, when Kjelle arrives at the Dueling Grounds, Cassius calls out for his army to take Kjelle down. Disgusted by his dishonorable nature, she vows to strike him down. She struggles to do so, but then Chrom's army arrive to help her after her teacher's wife directed them to her. She eventually meets her mother Sully and is not sure if she is her mother, but Kjelle puts her curiosity aside until she has defeated Cassius. After defeating the sorcerer and avenging her teacher's life, his wife thanks Kjelle and tells her to stay safe. Sully and Kjelle strike up a conversation, where Kjelle tells her that she is looking for her mother, with said mother's wedding ring as her only lead. Asking to see the ring, Sully is surprised when she sees that it is a carbon copy of her ring. Confirming Sully's identity as her mother, Kjelle is excited to be with her mother again, but Sully instantly puts her daughter in her place. Nonetheless, Kjelle is excited to train with her mother once more. After the war, Kjelle set off on a new journey to grow stronger. She would face many heartbreaks along the way due to her sincerity, but it helped to harden her as a warrior. In her support with Sully, Kjelle tells Sully to properly teach her how to fight on horseback despite the fact that she told her that she was "not cut out for it" by her. However, Sully figures that she meant that Kjelle should fight the way that she feels comfortable, just as she always does. However, Sully reminds her that she still will be training her hard. In her support with her father, it is revealed that she is a dreadful cook, much like her mother, though with help from her father, her cooking skill slightly improves. The Future Past In an alternate timeline, where Grima manages to take over the land, Kjelle is seen with Nah, Cynthia, and Noire, each trapped seperately by an ambush of Risen who attacked while they were all stopping for a rest. Losing hope from the loss of the weapons, Kjelle gives up and submits to her fate. However, if all the children survive at the end of the battle, the four will reunite and she will apologize for giving up too easily. Half a year later, Kjelle has started training new recruits of "Chrom's New Shepherds", noting how many of them are quite skilled after surviving the ordeal. Personality Kjelle is just as tomboyish as her mother. She has a kind heart and is protective of others, but tends to look down on weakness. She loves sparring, and if she sees someone who has ability, she will challenge him or her regardless of social standing. However, she hates people who look down on her because of her gender, just like her mother. She begins to receive fan mail from Sully's female fans upon reuniting with her mother. She likes armor more than anyone else in the army, both shown through the Army Roster and her supports with the female Robin. In her support with Severa, Kjelle has no knowledge of feminine activities. Severa helps her by teaching her to do certain things, like apply cosmetics. Although, Kjelle having no knowledge of said activities is somewhat false (in the localization only), as in her support with Laurent, she mentions that she will do her nails while getting a massage as Laurent recommends (however, due to the context, she may also have said this sarcastically). In the paralogue Hot-Spring Scramble, in her conversation with Cynthia, it is revealed that Kjelle had a scar on her back when she had protected Cynthia from a Risen’s dagger which would’ve claimed her life in the past. In her friend support with Lucina, it is revealed that Kjelle is highly unsociable due to her dislike of people weaker than her. That said, she gives respect to those who she acknowledges are stronger than she is, such as Chrom. Kjelle's dislike for weakness also comes up in her supports with the male Robin, where she challenges him twice in a bid to judge his strength. In Game Base Stats (Before Inheritance) Max Stat Modifers Supports Romantic Supports *Robin (Male) (Can also be Kjelle's father) *Owain *Inigo *Brady *Gerome *Laurent *Yarne *Male Morgan Other Supports *Sully *Kjelle's Father *Robin (Female) *Lucina (Can also be her sister) *Severa *Female Morgan (Only if Morgan is her sister or daughter) Class Sets Standard Sets |} Inherited Sets Father: |} |} *''Kjelle will always inherit the Aether skill if her father is Chrom. |} |} |} |} ''*''Kjelle is able to inherit a skill that is unique to the Fighter and Barbarian class sets if her father is Vaike. |} |} |} |} |} ''*''Kjelle is able to inherit a skill that is unique to the Fighter and Villager class sets if her father is Donnel. |} ''*''Kjelle is able able to inherit a skill that is unique to the Barbarian class set if her father is Gregor. |} |} ''*''Kjelle is able to inherit a skill that is unique to the Barbarian class set if her father is Henry. Overall Base Class Kjelle has the special distinction of starting off in a class that her mother does not have in her class set. Kjelle starts off as a Knight, and given Sully's Cain growths, Kjelle has very good Speed and Skill growths, perfect for her to launch double attacks and activate skills often. She has slightly lowered Strength caps but these shouldn't be a problem unless Kjelle's father's modifiers are sharply down in these categories. She also has naturally low resistance with Sully's growths and is hindered in this aspect in her Knight base class and its promotions. Kjelle's promotions are the Great Knight and General classes. Kjelle works well in these classes, though she'll need to take time in other classes as she can be easily decimated by mages. Still if choosing to finish Kjelle in these classes, she can be an incredible unit when given the right father. From the Great Knight Luna is a great attacking skill and Dual Guard+ can help her in a pinch if she needs damage negation. The General class gives her mainly Pavise to shave damage off of her already high defenses. Inheritance and Reclassing 'Sully:' Because of Sully's Max Stats Modifiers, Kjelle needs to spend time out of her base class to improve her low resistance. Sully gives her 3 extra class sets, Cavalier, Wyvern Rider, and the Myrmidon lines. Most of these classes will capitalize her main asset stats but leave her resistance in question. Still, Kjelle has many skills to grab, but Aegis is especially important to shave off magic damage. Other worthwhile skills include Astra, Pass, Lancebreaker, and Swordbreaker. Deliverer is good if Kjelle is a General to improve her movement range and Swordfaire if considering a Great Knight. 'Chrom:' While Lucina benefits a good deal from being Sully's daughter thanks to the inheritance of the Myrmidon and Wyvern Rider class sets, as well as her good Skill and Speed Max Stats Modifiers, Kjelle doesn't benefit so much from being Chrom's second child. Kjelle gains one new class, the Archer class set. She will also always inherit Aether from Chrom, which can activate often given her good skill growths and caps due to Chrom and Sully's excellent Skill growths. From her lone new class set, Kjelle can grab Bowbreaker to use in all of her classes if needed though her defenses will most likely prevent any massive damage. Bowfaire can be considered if Kjelle stays in the Assassin class in the end. While she may not benefit as solidly as Lucina from this marriage, Kjelle makes a modestly good daughter of Chrom. 'Robin:' Robin makes Kjelle a second Morgan giving her a huge class set to work with. Depending on Robin's Asset and Flaw, Kjelle can fix many of her flaws or possibly hurt them more. Even with said potential flaws, Kjelle still ends as an incredible unit stat wise. Robin has access to the two male exclusive classes Barbarian and Fighter, neither which gives particularly great skills but Wrath, Counter, Max HP +5, Gamble and Zeal are well worth considering since Kjelle cannot learn these skills otherwise. Since Kjelle now has the class freedom to journey into every female available class, she has a huge amount of room to build stats, collect skills, and finalize her ending class. Kjelle gains one class set that she cannot inherit from her other potential fathers, the Tactician line. Veteran makes level grinding easy and Ignis, although worthwhile, should not be collected early on due to Sully's low magic growths, which will be a hindrance. All in all, Robin as her father makes her extremely diverse and a good taskmaster. Robin (along with Gaius and Donnel) can be a notable father especially for her (as well as Noire, and Nah) due to the fact that these 3 can inherit the Pegasus Knight trees from them. This allows them to learn Galeforce a very amazing skill. 'Frederick:' Frederick is the only father who gives Kjelle no new class since Kjelle already starts off as a Knight and Sully provides Frederick's other two classes. Kjelle receives a good boost in all of her stat caps aside from Magic, but that stat is unimportant in all of Kjelle's classes. She also gains an incredible +5 to her Skill cap which allows Kjelle to activate Pavise, Aegis, and Luna more often. If you are willing to sacrifice having a more diverse skill bank and focus solely on stats, Kjelle works solidly as Frederick's daughter. However, you must understand that the only differences are a few points in the stats, and Kjelle would more likely benefit from having more skills. When she learns no new skills, Kjelle is essentially Sully except with a better stat distribution. 'Virion:' Being the daughter of the archest of archers, Kjelle gains two new classlines: the Archer and the Mage classlines. While she won't benefit much from the latter classline, Kjelle can still get her hands on the Lifetaker from the Dark Knight, her only regenerative skill with Virion as her father. Kjelle gets access to Bowbreaker from the Bow Knight class, Accuracy +20 and Bowfaire from the Sniper class. Her growth rates and Max Stats Modifiers spread will upgrade her Skill and Speed a good deal, especially if she levels up as an Assassin, since these stats's growth rates will be around 70%, so staying in that classline is recommended for Kjelle. 'Stahl:' One could say Kjelle is the fusion of the Abel and Cain archetypes if she is Stahl's daughter. As such, her Defense, Skill, Speed and Strength growth rates are pretty even between each other, although Stahl's abysmal Resistance growth rate can hinder Kjelle a good deal. She will also get a boost in HP for 90% of her level ups. Kjelle should become a Paladin once she got all the skills she needs, since this class's growth rates will even out all her stats except the Magic and Resistance. Her only class inheritance is the Archer class which works no different than her other potential fathers with this class set. Stahl as Kjelle's father works much like Frederick, having solid stat mods but lacking any new useful skills. 'Vaike:' Vaike gives Kjelle as solid boost to Strength, Speed, and Skill but drops her resistance in the process. Vaike passes down the Mercenary and the Thief class sets to Kjelle. Vaike has the Barbarian and Fighter class sets which means that Kjelle can and should inherit a male exclusive skill since she will not be able to learn otherwise. Counter, Max HP +5, Axefaire, and Wrath are worthy skills to pass down and is up to the player to decide what would be best for her to inherit, however Axefaire is very notable as it not only increases her strength whilst wielding an axe, but she has many noteworthy axe classes (general, great knight, hero, wyvern knight etc.) The Mercenary class gives her the incredibly useful skill Armsthrift, allowing her to preserve her weapons allowing her to wield Regalia and good forged weapons without much drawbacks. From the Hero and Bow Knight lines, Sol is a good attacking skill since it is the only regenerative skill in Kjelle's class set from Vaike, Axebreaker to dodge potential Hammer units, and Bowbreaker to dodge bows. Thief gives her the Trickster class, which only Acrobat could be considered since a few of her other classes has poor mobility in sand or forrest terrains. Vantage and Sol are useful together as it allows her to get a hit in before a possibility of death. 'Kellam:' Kjelle will inherit the Cleric and Thief classlines from Kellam. The Cleric class has Miracle to offer, a nice skill to let her survive a killing blow. Kjelle has almost nothing to do in the Sage class unless you want to grab Rally Magic, however the War Cleric gives her access to Renewal, a good and constant regenerative skill, as well as Rally Luck. Being Kellam's daughter, her Defense growth rate and Max Stat Modifier will be at its highest. As such, Kjelle should remain a General or a Great Knight once she got all the skills she need. 'Lon'qu:' Kjelle's most dominant trait as Lon'qu daughter isn't the Thief she inherits from him, giving access Movement +1, Acrobat and Lucky Seven. Instead, her best traits are her Skill and Speed Max Stats Modifiers that will skyrocket to a +6 each, leaving her other stats behind and giving her better chances of landing critical hits and dodging attacks. However, she has a neutral Strength and a rather low Defense Max Stats Modifiers, so Kjelle may have to rely on skills more than she wants to, but with access to Luna from the Great Knight class, Aegis and Pavise from the General and Paladin classes respectively as well as Astra and Lethality from the Swordmaster and Assassin classes, all of them activating fairly often with her Skill cap, that shouldn't be too much of a problem. 'Ricken:' Like Virion, Ricken will pass down the Archer and Mage to Kjelle. In this case however, except for Robin, Kjelle's Magic stat will be at its highest, so grabbing Focus, Magic +2 from the Mage and Tomefaire are always a plus for her. The main attraction is Lifetaker from the Dark Knight class though, and she should remain as such, since this is her most mobile class as a Magic-based unit. 'Gaius:' Gaius can be a great father for Kjelle, the main reason being able to pass down not only one skill from one of his male-only classlines, but also for passing down the Pegasus Knight classline. As such, Kjelle will be able to grab Galeforce and Rally Movement from the Dark Flier class, Lancefaire and Rally Speed from the Falcon Knight class. As far as stats go, Kjelle will only really benefit from Gaius's Skill and Speed modifiers. Her Defense cap will be rather low, so she should remain as a Swordmaster or an Assassin in the end, especially since Galeforce and Lethality are a good combo to have, should the latter activate. 'Donnel:' Like Gaius, Donnel will pass down the Pegasus Knight classline, but he will also pass down the Mercenary and Troubadour classlines. That means Kjelle will be able to grab Renewal from the War Cleric, but also Resistance +2 and Demoiselle from the Troubadour class, Dual Support+ and Rally Resistance from the Valkyrie class, the former being useful in Pair Up situations. Donnel will be able to pass down Aptitude from his Villager class, although once her stats caps, Kjelle will no longer need it. As such, Counter is also recommended. Kjelle's Luck cap will be higher than even her Skill and Speed caps, putting Armsthrift to its fullest potential, leaving only a 2% chance of a weapon being used for each attack. Pairing up with her father or using Rally Luck from the War Cleric class solves that problem. 'Gregor:' Gregor will only pass down the Mercenary and Troubadour classlines, so skills like Armsthrift, Dual Support+ and Renewal are obtainable for Kjelle. Like many fathers, Gregor will also be able to pass down a male-only skill to his daughter. Due to Kjelle having access to many classes that uses Axes, Axefaire is a good skill to pass down, while Counter is also good to pass down. Kjelle's highest stat caps are Skill, Speed, Strength and Defense in this order, so her remaining as a General is a good idea, especially with Renewal in her skillset. 'Libra:' Libra passes down the Cleric, Dark Mage and Mage classlines, which gives Kjelle access to Miracle from the Cleric class, Anathema and Hex from the Dark Mage, as well as Focus and Magic +2. Her reclass options includes the Dark Knight, Sage, Sorcerer and War Cleric, giving her access to useful skills like Lifetaker, Renewal, Tomebreaker, Tomefaire and Vengeance. Libra's stat caps are the overall lowest of all playable units in Awakening, that doesn't mean Kjelle will have bad stat caps. In fact, none of her caps will go lower than zero. Like Libra, Kjelle's growth rates are average and as such, you may not get the exact boosts you need. 'Henry:' Kjelle will inherit the Dark Mage, Thief and Troubadour classlines, giving her access to many skills like Dual Support+, Lifetaker, Movement +1, Renewal, Tomebreaker, Vengeance as well as one of Henry's male-only skills, presumably Counter as it will punish attackers who deal non-fatal damage. Kjelle has similar Strength and Magic caps and a very good Skill cap and a decent Speed cap. Her Luck falls behind, but that's the only stat of hers that has a negative cap with Henry as a father. Kjelle should remain either a Trickster or a Valkyrie unit. The former has a better Strength cap and a much higher Skill cap, while the latter has higher Magic and Resistance caps as well as higher movement, but Kjelle will gain the "Beast" status in the process, leaving her weak to the Beast Killer weapon or enemy Taguel units in Streetpass battles. Fire Emblem Heroes ;Fair Fighter :''Sully's daughter. Won't miss a chance to train for battle. Determined to be the best soldier she can be. Appears in Fire Emblem Awakening. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Lance |Skill= Barrier Lance Dragon Gaze }} Skills Quotes ''Awakening'' :Kjelle/Awakening Quotes ''Heroes'' :Kjelle/Heroes Quotes Possible Endings ; Kjelle - Fair Fighter : Knowing her battle had not yet ended, Kjelle set off on a new quest of self-discovery. Her sincerity led to much heartbreak along the way, but each painful lesson further hardened her as a warrior. ; Kjelle and Robin : Many wrote of Robin's legendary exploits, but accounts of his origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone—he loved his wife, Kjelle, above all else. ; Kjelle and Owain : Owain set off on a lengthy quest with Kjelle to "stay his sword hand." ...The idea was actually Kjelle's, and he was just along while she trained, but she had the grace to let his delusions continue. ; Kjelle and Inigo : Inigo traveled the world, every ready with a smile or a solution when trouble started to brew. He and Kjelle continued to perfect their respective skills as crowd pleaser and champion. ; Kjelle and Brady : Brady left the priesthood to become the world's scariest violinist. Never one to pass up an opportunity for self-improvement, Kjelle took up music too. Their tight duets were said to spring from a single muse. ; Kjelle and Gerome : Gerome and Kjelle were married and settled near Wyvern Valley, which Kjelle soon refashioned into her ideal training ground. Many claimed to see her running uphill in full armor for days on end. ; Kjelle and Morgan : Morgan's memory never returned, but he didn't seem to miss it much and lived happily with Kjelle. Later, scholars would speculate he had come from a different future than the other children. ; Kjelle and Yarne : Yarne tried desperately to find a safe haven after the battles were done, but even that journey was fraught with danger, especially as Kjelle insisted on facing every foe to better herself as a warrior. ; Kjelle and Laurent : Longing to meet his mother's intellectual standards, Laurent took his wife on an expedition around the world. As Kjelle, too, valued self-discovery, the pair were said to be nearly inseparable. Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Kjelle is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology Kjelle is a feminine variant of the masculine given name Kjell (pronounced "chell", like the instrument "cello") from Norway and Sweden, in Denmark the cognate is Kjeld or Keld. It is derived from the Old Norse: kętill, meaning "kettle," "cauldron," or "helmet", likely referencing her love of armor. It is believed that her name can also possibly be pronounced "Shellie", or "Shelly" as the letters "k" and "j" when put together can also make the "sh" sound, this pronunciation seems to be akin to her mother's name, Sully, and as such, is more often used than that mentioned above. This is however impossible to confirm, since what the swedish call "Sje-ljud" can be writen with sj, sk, k, tj, skj, ch, g, and kj, among others. Some of these are more similar to each other than others, but saying that they each have their own distinct pronounciation is not wrong. Acording to native swedish speakers the Ch from "Chocolate" is the closest one to how you would pronounce the name in the Swedish language. Trivia *Excluding any of the classes given to her by her father, Kjelle starts out with the most base class options and promoted options out of any character (Excluding Robin and Morgan). *Early concept art of Kjelle suggests she was originally designed to be a Myrmidon. **Her early concept art bears a resemblence to Say'ri. *Kjelle's birthday is the same day that Fire Emblem: Archanea Saga was first released in Japan. *Kjelle shares her English voice actress, Stephanie Sheh, with Tharja. **She also shares her Japanese voice actress, Megumi Yamato, with Libra. *Kjelle's official artwork depicts her wielding an Iron Lance. *While wielding an Axe as a General, Kjelle has a unique victory pose where she raises her weapon triumphantly. *Kjelle has unique battle models for each of her Knight related classes. She has a purple color scheme as a Knight, General, and Great Knight instead of the default colors. *Kjelle is one of two children to have their official artwork depict themselves with a different hair color than their determinate parent, with the other being Inigo. *Kjelle is another child character who does not recognize one of her parents when she sees her, along with Cynthia and Nah. Explaining to Sully that she's looking for her, showing her her ring but not realizing that it's her. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters